Smegmanin
Overview Smegmanin is an existence of pure pain and suffering, but he goes through life with a smile. Born to two monsters that looked disasterously unalike, Smegmanin has always looked like a monstrosity, even among monsters. To compensate, Smegmanin learned dentistry in order to make something of himself. This proved disasterous because Smegmanin has no hands, so no one would go to his clinic because they didn't want feet in their mouth. Smegmanin, who tried to drown his suffering, eventually resorted to playing Wii Us. This did not work because he has no hands. He has no hands, and he must play Wii U. Smegmanin is a canon character in the root universe, and host to countless alternate selves. Powers Smegmanin's full power level is unknown but it is estimated that he could kick Goku's ass. He is a skilled dentist, but nobody ever hires him because they're too grossed out by him, making his dentistry ability practically useless. He has considered becoming a consultant or teacher, but his voice is just rocks grinding so he gave up. It is unknown how good Smegmanin is at video games due to the fact that he has no hands. Early Life Smegmanin was born at age 20, probably in 2016. He spent much of his early childhood sad and alone because he had no hands. One day he saw a commercial for Wii U; entranced, he began going to school for dentistry so he could make enough money to afford one. At age 27, Smegmanin graduated and opened his own clinic in San Fransisco. It lasted exactly twenty minutes before they ran him out. Relationships Smegmanin is an existence of pure pain but he has somehow managed to gather comrades in his endless suffering life, most notably Bepe and Mangostis. Bepe Bepe is estimated to have met Smegmanin back in San Francisco High School, where he nearly died by getting a cavity. Luckily Smegmanin was nearby to save him, using his dentistry skills to banish the cavity to another dimension. From then on, Bepe swore his loyalty to Smegmanin, and broke into his house to live there rent free. Mangostis It is unknown why or how such an awesome alpha mango came to befriend Smegmanin, but many theorize that Mangostis is simply waiting for Smegmanin to attract a mate in order to cuck him one day. Thus their friendship could be seen as rather tragic. Debramin Debramin is Smegmanin's sworn rival, due to the fact that he has hands and flaunts it always. Debramin is always seeking ways to destroy and humiliate Smegmanin, while Smegmanin envies his evil counterpart for his hands. It is currently unknown when or how the two came to meet. Wii U Smegmanin's goal in life is to one day play Wii U. Unfortunately, he cannot, for he has no hands. Alternate/Future Smegs Smegmanin has several alternate selves and future selves that may or may not come to pass. Some are relatively harmless, such as Smegpumpkin, while others threaten all of reality, such as Smeg Knight Gael. Research into cataloging these various smegoids is ongoing, and will be added as more is discovered about them. It should be noted that slight costume changes do not warrant a full Alternate Smeg, and only radical differences in personality or biology should be recorded. List of Known Alternate Reality Smegmanins * [[Smegpumpkin|'Smegpumpkin']] * [[Smegyuta Maninmadhi|'Smegyuta Maninmadhi']] * Hbombersmeg Data * Smegarfield Data * Bayosmegtta Data * [[Punished Smeg|'Punished "Venom" Smeg']] * Don't Hug Me, I'm Smeg Data * Squashmanin Data * Smeg Knight Gael Possible Alternate Smegs * Debramin (??) * Johnnymanin * Connormanin * Natsukimanin List of Characters Who Can Play Wii U More Than Smegmanin # Bepe # Mangostis # Debramin # Connormanin # Johnnymanin # Dancecat # Piglet's Big Game: The Person # Schnozzine # The Cucks # The Skeptics # Bill Nye # Paul Blart # John Darksouls # gilGAMEsh # Dubsy # Rena Bloodborne # You # Bernie Sanders Gallery Smegsdeclassified.jpeg Smegoween.jpeg Smegmanin5.jpeg Smegmanin3.jpeg Smegmanin7.jpeg Smegfield2.jpeg Smegfield.jpeg Gardenofsmeg.png Smegloss.jpeg Dontsmegme3.jpeg Dontsmegme2.jpeg Smegpumpkin.jpg EndOfSmeg.png Bayosmegtta.png Standmanin.jpeg Weknowthesmeg.jpeg Dontsmegme.png Smegalgear.png Smegmanin8.png Smegclip.png Smegmanin6.jpeg Smegsmeg2.jpeg Smegspore.png Smegsmeg.jpeg Smengo.jpeg Smengo2.jpeg Smegsprite.png Smegspore2.png Squashmanin.png Smegemon.jpeg Smegmanin4.png Obsmegssion.png Smeg2.png Smegandfriends.jpeg Smegmanin2.png Smegmanin.png smegbrawl.png Category:Smeg